It Started With A Kiss
by Simply Rin
Summary: YAOI, mainly SasuNaru. Naruto is oblivious to everything & Sasuke's pride permits him to admit his feelings. Konoha's newly-in-love couple, Shikamaru & Ino, decides to get involved. Mischief & mayhem ensues. Thanks for the reviews!
1. A Kiss To Remember

[A/N]:  I shouldn't start off by making excuses but I've never written an anime fanfiction before so please go easy on me!  I have written short stories before and since I started watching Naruto I decided to write one because I'm so obsessed with this anime.  

Before I wrote this fic, I have read a few of the wonderful Naruto fics listed here.  I'm just wondering, what is AU, OOC, and a beta reader?  If someone could so kindly explain, it would be deeply appreciated.  Also, please read and review.  Any mistakes I have, please inform me.  It would help me a lot.  Thank you so much!  =D

**It Started With A Kiss **  
  
****

Disclaimer:  Naruto is owned and created by the brilliant mind of Kishimoto Masashi.  However, this "fan"fiction is created by my twisted mind.  ^_^  

Warnings:  This is a YAOI fanfiction which means boy X  boy love.  Mainly SasuNaru.  Please hit the back button if this type of material offends you.  Since I am writing a yaoi fanfiction, please don't flame me for this reason.  I already did warn you.  Arigato!    
  


Thoughts are in italics.

  
Chapter I : A Kiss To Remember  
  


  
Uchiha Sasuke was feeling extremely bored and irritated. He wanted his first day of class as genin to start and end already. He was starting to get annoyed by the loud ruckus those two girls, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, were causing over him. Soon more girls were joining the pointless argument. 

Disgusted, Sasuke closed his dark eyes to avoid looking at them. Suddenly, a loud thump caused Sasuke to open his eyes and look up. Perched directly in front of him was the number one loud and obnoxious ninja, Uzumaki Naruto.   
  


  
The moment their gazes clashed, sparks flew. The electricity generated by those two was burning and intense. Naruto was glaring at Sasuke out of jealousy while Sasuke... 

He didn't understand why he was glaring at Naruto. Usually he was indifferent to many things but eversince he met Naruto, that brass blonde was constantly on his mind. Sasuke didn't know why but he doesn't like it either.   
  


  
Their faces inched closer and closer until someone pushed Naruto into Sasuke. Their lips met and held while their eyes widened in shock. When they pulled apart, Sasuke was oblivious to the commotion around them and could only see Naruto. Although he was spitting out Naruto's saliva in disgust, the impetuous kiss had cleared up Sasuke's confusion.   
  


  
He, Uchiha Sasuke of the famous Uchiha Clan, had fallen in love.   
  


  
[A few years later... Age 17]   
  


  
Sasuke touched his lips in surprise. He was in the middle of his training when he suddenly recalled that historical kiss. He shook his head to refocus his mind but his teeth started to grit in frustration.   
  


  
'_Why am I thinking about that kiss?'_ he wondered irritably. _'It happened years ago!'_   
  


Now that he was older and wiser, Sasuke understood the source of his irritation. Uzumaki Naruto. He felt a slight annoyance that Naruto had felt nothing over that kiss while it continued to haunt Sasuke. Over the years, there were many times he yearned to tell Naruto his feelings but his pride wouldn't permit him to.   
  


  
Sasuke felt a pang in his heart when he remembered the incident this morning. Naruto had rejected his offer of training together and instead, Naruto declared he was going to hang out with Shikamaru. Well, it wasn't exactly an offer, it was more of a you-could-come-along-if-you-want-but-I-could-care-less kind of statement. 

Sasuke continued training hard until he could move no longer. He fell to the ground in exhaustion. His body was gleaming with sweat and he started to close his tired eyes. A name escaped from his lips...   
  


  
"Naruto..." 

{Meanwhile...]   
  


"OY, Naruto!"   
  


"Ohayou, Shikamaru!"   
  


  
The two shinobis waved to one another and met up at the top of the small grassy hill. Shikamaru flopped down on the grass and had a piece of straw hanging out from his mouth. Naruto gave him a knowing grin and peered down at him. 

Over the years, their personalities haven't changed much. Shikamaru still has a laid-back attitude while Naruto was still nosy and blunt as ever.   
  


  
"Word has been spreading that you and Ino are going out."   
  


At the mention of his girlfriend's name, Shikamaru's face softened and he replied, "It's true."   
  


"So are you guys lovey-dovey?" asked Naruto curiously. His infatuation with Sakura had faded years ago so now he didn't understand love at all. He clasped his hands together and his eyes turned into pink hearts. Giving a bad imitation of Ino, he breathed, "Shikamaru-kun..."   
  


  
Shikamaru's lazy eyes narrowed into slits of revulsion, "Only Ino-chan is allowed to call me that!"   
  


"Gomen, gomen!" Naruto apologized good-naturedly. He paused to breathe in the fresh air. "Jounin exams are coming up in 2 months. Aren't you excited, Shikamaru?"   
  


"I could care less," Shikamaru replied lazily. "With Ino's flower shop, she can support me for the rest of our lives."   
  


"Kuso (crap)," Naruto cursed. "You're as lazy as ever. But in two days, we get to go on that cruise. I'm so excited! I finally get to relax for one week and after that, I'm going to train!"   
  


"Still dreaming to be Hokage, ne?"   
  


  
"It's not a dream! I'm going to make it a reality!" Naruto sprang up from his sitting position and punched a fist into the air. "I'll go train in the forest now. I won't let Sasuke beat me!"   
  


Shikamaru watched until Naruto disappeared out of sight. "Hmm... Sasuke, again?" He shook his head, wondering when those two will figure out their true feelings for one another. Shikamaru managed to pull himself up and started whistling as he went in search of Ino.   
  


  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  


  
Naruto ran into the forest, his cobalt blue eyes glinting with determination. His tracks screeched to a sudden halt when he spotted Sasuke lying in the clearing. He walked up to Sasuke's side and an instinctive smile crossed his lips. 

_'He looks so cute and peaceful like that...'_ he thought. '_What? Sasuke, cute?'_ Naruto slapped himself for that traitorous thought.   
  


"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto called, nudging him with his foot. "Sasuke!"   
  


  
He leaned down to check if Sasuke was still breathing. He was but the breathing pattern was irregular as if he was out of breath. _'He must be exhausted from all that training,'_ Naruto concluded.   
  


He decided to check once again if Sasuke was faking his sleep.   
  


"Sasuke... Oh, Sasuke..."   
  


  
Sasuke continued lying on the dirt ground, unmoving and unresponsive. "Heh heh," giggled Naruto mischieveously. He fished around his bag and found the object he was looking for. 

A black permanent marker.   
  


"I wonder what Sasuke would look like with thick eyebrows like Lee!"   
  


  
Sasuke started to stir when he felt a touch on his forehead. His vision was blocked by something yellow and orange looming over him. The moment he tipped his head foreward, his lips came in contact with another pair of warm, soft lips. Naruto gasped in horror and Sasuke's eyes widened.   
  


This simply could not be happening...AGAIN.   
  


~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~

Please review.  =)  It would be greatly appreciated.  Also, Happy New Year's!    
  



	2. The Best Laid Plans

[A/N]:  When I checked my account, I nearly went into apoplectic shock.  I was only praying for a few but hadn't expected so many!  =D  **THANK YOU** Chisama, purrfect679, AmethystRoze, P-chan, Jazmin, Instant Akumu, Kin Uchiha, Luna, Ookima, Kuroi Hikari, Assassin of the Shadows, Kiraiya, D.A, Iceheart19, RisingEmotions, SlashingFangs, GWFascination, Update, merideth-kun, Changagriel, jazzy, Sei the purple Ryu, esaure, firedraygon97 for leaving me comments and for answering my questions.  ^_^  You didn't have to but you did leave a review so I'm really grateful.  It does wonder for my writing to know that my story is worthy enough to read.  Arigato!  

I don't have a beta reader so if I make mistakes, I apologize ahead of time.  School's about to start but I will still try to update as soon as I can.  Hopefully, my story will live up to everyone's expectations and won't go downhill from here.  T_T  Again, please read and review!  =)  

Disclaimer:  Naruto is owned and created by the brilliant mind of Kishimoto Masashi.  However, this "fan"fiction is created by my twisted mind.  ^_^  

Warnings:  YAOI, mainly SasuNaru.      
  


Chapter II : The Best Laid Plans  
  


  
"Sasuke! It isn't...! I mean, I wasn't...! It's not what you think!" Naruto sputtered, horrified.   
  


  
Naruto's heart started pounding loudly in his ears and he sweatdropped when Sasuke didn't reply. "GYAHHHHH!!!" Naruto started screaming his head off and ran the opposite direction, leaving Sasuke behind staring after him.   
  


  
"Naruto, omae (you)..."   
  


Sasuke touched his lips lightly and pressed them together. He gave a small smile and slowly got up. Accident or not, the kiss had lightened Sasuke's mood considerably and he felt as though a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. 

He decided that it was enough practice for today and headed back to the village. On his way, he ran into Gai-sensei and his subordinates. At the sight of Sasuke, Lee's round eyes got even bigger and he flashed Sasuke a sparkling white goofy grin.   
  


  
"Sasuke-kun," Lee greeted merrily. "You look incredibly handsome today!"   
  


  
"HAI!" agreed Gai-sensei, giving Sasuke a thumbs up sign.   
  


  
Tenten blushed prettily while Neji gave him a knowing smirk. Sasuke's brows arched in confusion and that movement caused Neji to laugh.   
  


  
_'Something strange is going on...' __  
  
_

  
Nearby was a well so Sasuke pulled up a bucket of water. He gazed at his reflection in the clear water and the sight that greeted him was one of his worst nightmares. Torn between furious indignation and suppressed laughter, Sasuke screamed.   
  


  
"Naruto, you dobe!"   
  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  


"Shikamaru-kun!  I thought you were going to hang out with Naruto today?"

Ino waved to her boyfriend as she met him at the common red bridge where Team 7 always gathered.  Shikamaru lounged lazily against one side of the bridge and smiled at her.  

"I was but Naruto decided to train," he said, and then as an afterthought, he added, "he wanted to make sure he'll beat Sasuke in the Jounin exams."

Ino's eyes twinkled and she smiled knowingly.  

"How are they now?"

"They're the same, _s_ & _s.  Sasuke ****__s_ilent_, Naruto__s_tupid_," Shikamaru replied.  "Nothing is ever going to change between them."_

"Sakura is my friend," Ino said thoughtfully, tapping her chin with her index finger.  "But she needs to get over dream of Sasuke or else her real true love will walk by her without her even realizing it."

Understanding Ino's hidden meaning, Shikamaru blushed.  He reached out for her hand and tried to pull her closer for a kiss.  Ino whispered his name tenderly.  

"Shikamaru-kun…"  

"Nani (what), Ino-chan?"

"We should help Naruto and Sasuke."    

Their romantic interlude was ruined when Ino mentioned the thought of them actually having to do something.  Shikamaru's face scrunched up into a frown and he groaned.  

"Don't wanna."

"Well, Naruto and Sasuke are already training for the Jounin exams.  You should at least try and train ahead for these exams.  You did horrible last time for the Chuunin exams."  

Just to satisfy Ino, Shikamaru nodded.  She smiled and peered down at the river flowing beneath the bridge.  When Ino turned her head the other way, Shikamaru uttered his thoughts aloud.  

"I'd rather die than have to go through those exams again."  

~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~

  
_'I can't believe I kissed Sasuke again!'_   
  


  
Naruto didn't fear Sasuke's retribution for the kiss as much as the strange fluttery feeling in his chest. It felt warm and tingly and for one horrifying moment, Naruto wondered if he actually liked that kiss. Naruto ran until he could continue no further. Actually, he ran right into Shikamaru and knocked him over the bridge and then ran into Ino and sent them both falling to the ground. 

  
"Naruto, teme (bastard)!" shouted Shikamaru from below.

  
"Itai (Painful)!" exclaimed Ino. "Naruto! Why are you running so fast?"   
  


  
Immediately Ino looked around for Shikamaru.  She ran over to the edge of the bridge and saw his head bobbing above the running water.  

"Shikamaru-kun, you didn't have to commit suicide!  I won't force you to take the Jounin exams!"

Shikamaru swam to shore and walked around the patch of land to get back on the bridge to join the others.  When he reached them, he spits out the salty water that filled up in his mouth.  He sat down and glared at Naruto.  

"I wasn't trying to commit suicide!  Naruto pushed me in!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

Naruto wasn't even paying attention to what they were saying.  The fall had given him time to calm and collect himself.  The wild expression on Naruto's face cleared and he gave a breath of relief.    
  


  
"Shikamaru! Ino!" gasped Naruto. "You won't believe it! I just..."   
  


  
"You just what?" asked Shikamaru, not even caring.   
  


  
"...kiss Sasuke," Naruto finished, his eyes welling up with tears.   
  


  
"YAHH!" cheered Ino. Her aqua blue eyes glowed. "Who initiated the kiss? You or Sasuke?"   
  


  
Naruto nearly choked on...well, he choked on something. He gave her a shocked look and started to sputter. "Wha-what the hell are you talking about? Why would Sasuke and I even want to kiss each other?"   
  


  
"Come on, Naruto. It's so obvious that you and Sasuke are in love with each other!"   
  


  
"Are you trying to say that I'm gay?"   
  


  
Naruto's hands reflexively curled into fists when he understood her implication. Ino waved a hand at him dismissively and grinned.   
  


  
"PUH-LEASE... You are positively FUH-LAME-ING!"   
  


  
"Ino, you...you...Ino-pig!" Naruto finished lamely, using Sakura's favorite insult. "I don't need to hear this from you!"   
  


  
Naruto got up and started running home. As he left, a thinking bulb flashed over Ino's head and she pounded a fist into her other palm when she came up with the ingenious idea. She pulled Shikamaru up from the ground and started shaking him.   
  


  
"Ne, ne, Shikamaru-kun," she exclaimed excitedly. "Let's help Sasuke and Naruto get together."   
  


  
"I don't want to."   
  


  
"Onegai shimasu (please), Shikamaru-kun? For me?"   
  


  
When Ino looked at him like that, Shikamaru was lost. Anything she'd ask for, he would gladly give even if it involves work. He smiled at her gently.   
  


  
"Fine."   
  


  
"YAY! We'll call it Operation SasuNaru."   
  


  
Shikamaru (along with some fanfic readers) groaned.   
  


  
~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~

LOL…Okay, so that was pretty lame.  Please review.  Thank you!  ^_^


	3. The Naked Truth

[A/N]:  **THANK YOU **Jiro, RuByMoOn17, Watermelon Gal, TheTrueSilver, Naruke, devilishly.sweet, Naruto'sTwinSister, TasukiNoBaka for the lovely reviews!  YAY!!  

**THANK YOU** Ookima, Sei the purple Ryu, Luna, esaure, Changagriel, purrfect679, Iceheart19, Kuroi Hikari, D.A, firedraygon97 for coming back and kindly reviewing Chapter 2!  ^_^  

LOL… Some of the comments were funny to read.  Thanks for the encouragement and your unique comments!  To answer a question, Naruto drew Lee-type eyebrows on Sasuke.  As always, please read and review.  =)  Arigato!  

Disclaimer:  Naruto is owned and created by the brilliant mind of Kishimoto Masashi.  However, this "fan"fiction is created by my twisted mind.  ^_^  

Warnings:  YAOI, mainly SasuNaru.    

Chapter III : The Naked Truth  
  


  
[Later that night]   
  


**Romantic Moment #1** *** – Set up a romantic setting for the two of them to be alone**

_Naruto__, meet me at the hot spring.  It'll help us relax our nerves and train better.  _

_~Shikamaru_

Naruto crumpled up Shikamaru's note and tossed it aside as he raced to the hot spring.  The thought of Shikamaru actually wanting to train gave him pause but he didn't think much of it.  Naruto had been tensed all day and a good soak would help him relax.  

He ran in and jumped into the water cannon-ball style. He came up to the surface and splashed water all around him. The moment he turned around, Naruto's body froze with fear.   
  


  
"S-Sasuke?" he gasped in surprise.   
  


  
Sasuke was leaning against a rock, looking at Naruto intently. When he saw Naruto rushing into the spring, his heart began to beat erratically. He was surprised to receive a note from Naruto suggesting that they meet up at the hot spring to relax themselves.  

Naruto, on the other hand, continued staring at Sasuke as if he was mesmerized. Over the years, Sasuke had grown up well.  He had grown considerably taller with lean muscles and his midnight blue-black hair still had bangs framing his face.  

His dark eyes contained a hard knowledge that was far beyond his years and at that moment, Sasuke's fair translucent skin was glowing in the moonlight. Naruto swallowed the hard lump in his throat. It seemed like eons before Sasuke spoke.   
  


  
"Yo."   
  


  
Suddenly Naruto's towel started to resurface, drifting away from his body when it reacted. (=P)  Naruto captured the towel before it could go even further. Sasuke gasped and turned his face the other way but not before he got a tiny glimpse of the tanned skin beneath. 

A ticking mark started to appear at the side of Sasuke's forehead. Naruto assumed it was from recalling this morning's incident.   
  


  
"I know you're still mad about this morning but you..." Naruto explained but thought better of it. He threw up his hands in surrender. "Fine! Let's get it over with! Here, hit me!"   
  


  
Naruto closed his eyes and turned his left cheek Sasuke's way. Sasuke reached out to touch Naruto's whiskered cheek tenderly. He suddenly detected the sound of footsteps and saw Shikamaru looking at the two of them with a smirk on his face. 

Sasuke's hand immediately turned into a fist and he punched Naruto so hard that it sent him flying to the other side of the wall.  Naruto's legs flailed in the air, above his spiky blonde head. He jumped up, his eyes turned into white plates of fury and pointed a finger at Sasuke.   
  


  
"Sasuke no baka!" screeched Naruto. "You weren't supposed to hit me that hard!"   
  


  
"Watch out, Naruto!" exclaimed Choji. "You'll get my food wet!"   
  


  
Naruto looked over and noticed that Akimichi Choji, Aburame Shino, and Shikamaru had joined their bath. Choji was busy wolfing down a submarine sandwich. 

_'Dammit!  I should have known Ino's idea wouldn't work out this easily!  Now I have to keep them company since Shino and Choji decided to use the hot spring too!' _

Shikamaru glared at Choji when a sliced tomato fell out of the sandwich and plopped into the water.  Suddenly Naruto's stomach growled when he realized he hasn't eaten anything all day because of his nervous state.   
  


  
"I am sooo huuuungry!"   
  


  
Naruto looked at Choji meaningfully but the fatass idiot didn't take the hint. He sunk deeper into the water, crossing his arms and pouting. Before Sasuke could stop himself, he decided to offer Naruto his food.   
  


  
"Naruto," called Sasuke. He turned his head the other way to act as if he doesn't care. "There's a cup ramen in my bag. You can have it."   
  


  
"Honto (really)?" asked Naruto. His foxy grin broadened. "You're not so bad after all, Sasuke!"   
  


  
"Hmm?" questioned Shikamaru, his implication clear. "What a coincidence that you should have ramen in your bag, Sasuke-kun.  Especially when it's Naruto's favorite food item."     
  


  
Sasuke glared at him. _'That lazy bum is starting to get on my nerves! He acts as if he knew everything!' _  
  
__

  
Naruto left briefly and came back with the cup ramen he found in Sasuke's bag. He started to look around as if a kettle of hot water would magically appear. He started to analyze everyone in the hot spring. 

_'Eww...Shino even brought those bugs! Choji is dirty and who knows what Shikamaru has been doing with Ino? Hmm... Sasuke is always clean...' __  
  
_

  
He shrugged his shoulders indifferently and scooped up some of the steaming water next to Sasuke to pour into his instant ramen. Sasuke gasped and backed away when he felt Naruto's hand near his lithe body. 

Naruto, on the other hand, was oblivious to everything else except for his ramen.   
  


  
"Itadakimasu!"   
  


  
"That is so...disgusting, Naruto," Shikamaru commented dryly.   
  


  
Inuzuka Kiba had just come in with a towel draped around his waist and Akamaru on his head. Naruto looked up to see who else had come and slurped up the last bit of his ramen. The putrid odor of dog penetrated his senses and he gave Kiba a disgusted glare.   
  


  
"Don't bring your dog in here, Kiba! That's nasty!"   
  


  
Kiba gave him an offended look and stared at the empty Styrofoam cup.   
  


  
"Not as half as nasty as you eating that ramen using the used spring water!"   
  


  
"Can't you read?" asked Naruto, pointing to the small sign. "No dogs allowed! That also means you!"   
  


  
Kiba smirked and placed Akamaru down so he could freely roam the hot spring. Shikamaru dived into the water the moment he saw Akamaru eyeing his calf with an unmistakably lustful gleam.  The others rolled their eyes as they watched the two big-mouthed ninjas having another one of their loud verbal duels.   
  


  
"Want to do something about that, midget?"   
  


  
"Midget?" Naruto exclaimed indignantly. He thought better of it than to fight with Kiba. "Well, I guess the saying does suit you..."   
  


  
"What saying?"   
  


  
"Tall body, small..." Naruto stopped and started pointedly at Kiba's crotch.   
  


  
Kiba's teeth started grinding in anger. "There's no such saying! You made that up, dumbass!" But Naruto's words infuriated him. He whipped open his towel. "Take a gander at this!"   
  


  
"HAHAHA!" laughed Naruto. Before anyone could blink, Naruto's towel had disappeared. "Look at mine!"   
  


  
Kiba placed a hand over his mouth, trying to control his laughter. "I can hardly even see it!"   
  


  
Naruto glared and turned to Sasuke, letting him be the judge.   
  


  
"Sasuke, isn't mine bigger?"   
  


  
Sasuke had been blissfully soaking in the hot spring and ignoring their pointless argument. Until he heard his Naruto calling his name, only then did Sasuke opened his eyes. Big mistake. Sasuke's eyes widened and a deep crimson blush covered his face. He jumped up from his bath.   
  


  
"Leave me out of this, dobe!"   
  


  
Sasuke suddenly took off running, holding his nose and draping a towel around his waist. Everyone watched Sasuke zoom out of the hot spring as if someone had set his towel on fire. Naruto scratched his head, wondering what was the matter with Sasuke.   
  


  
"Now what are you going to do, Naruto?" asked Kiba, smirking. "Now, that your koibito (bf/gf) left you behind?"   
  


  
"Urusai (shut up)!" Naruto growled ferally. "I'd rather kiss Choji's fat ass than be Sasuke's boyfriend!"   
  


  
"Damn you, Naruto!" yelled Choji. "You didn't have to add the word '**fat**' when you're referring to my ass!"   
  


  
Shino became annoyed with their meaningless fight and started to leave. Their argument soon turned into a 3 against 1 fist fight, with Naruto having the disadvantage. 

Their fight splashed the hot water everywhere and soon the spring was drained down to their ankles. Seeing that they could no longer soak, everyone started to leave, grumbling.   
  


  
Shikamaru was the last to leave. At the entrance of the bath, he smirked the moment he found what he was looking for. A spot of blood from Sasuke's nosebleed when he saw Naruto naked.   
  
  


~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~

* Romantic moments are ideas by Ino that Shikamaru has to carry out.  I don't want to ruin the story but let's say things get better when Shikamaru comes up with the plan himself =) 


	4. Recycling A Simple Plan

[A/N]:  o_O  What the?  I took some time to read some of my lovely reviewers' fics (haven't gotten to everyone yet) and I'm so ashamed when I read yours because it's so much better!  With the humor, I _try_, I really do so sometimes my attempt is lame.  LOL…  I wish I could up my rating a bit with some lemony sweetness but I don't have a talent for writing it.  Like if I told you Naruto's size, I don't think you'll believe me.  =P

**THANK YOU** Sarahchan, Irkee, ..., kuroi yume, jellox, love-chibis, Uchiha-Raine, ..., spooy, kira-m, Morien Alexander, Muchacha, FeatheredEdge, ^_^, Goth Child of Zyon, Sasuluv for the new and kind reviews!  Also, the reason why there was a repetition of "let's help Sasuke and Naruto" was because I didn't want to make it unbelievable that Ino suddenly wanted to help them.  I wanted her to mention it before because after hearing about that S & N kiss, she's no longer all talk but getting some action going on!  Well, Shikamaru is doing the work but you know what I mean!  *winks*  =D  

**THANK YOU** Ookima, Sei the purple Ryu, Luna, P-chan, Jiro, Iceheart19, purrfect679, GWFascination, devilishly.sweet for being so wonderful as to come back!  T_T  I am so touched!  Arigato!    I read some of your fics, they're awesome but bad for my person.  One made me lose hair and another one nearly sent me to the emergency room due to loss of blood from my nosebleed.  =P  

I like writing and it feels wonderful that someone is reading my work.  As always, please read and review.  =)  Arigato!

Disclaimer:  Naruto is owned and created by the brilliant mind of Kishimoto Masashi.  However, this "fan"fiction is created by my twisted mind.  ^_^  

Warnings:  YAOI, mainly SasuNaru.    

Chapter IV : Recycling A Simple Plan  
  


[The Next Day]

  
**Romantic Moment #2** – Set up a romantic setting for the two of them to be alone (again)

_Sasuke__, meet me at Ramen Ichiraku.   I need to talk to you._

_~Naruto_

"Sakura, if you're not here to train, leave me alone."   
  


  
Sasuke tucked the note safely in his pocket and was becoming faintly annoyed with Sakura because she had been following him around all morning. He gave a defeated sigh. One would think that after all these years, she would give up on him and move on like Ino but she didn't. 

He regarded Sakura as a friend and teammate, nothing more. With Naruto already inside his heart, everyone else would always be cast into the shadows.  Besides, he was on his way to his _'date'_ with Naruto and didn't want her to follow him.  Sakura ignored Sasuke's irritated tones and blushed as she stated her intentions.   
  


  
"Um, Sasuke-kun..." she started, then clasped her hands together. "We've known each other for a long time already and I was hoping you'll go out with me." Before he could open his mouth to reply, she interrupted him again. "I mean, after the cruise, of course. There's no rush."   
  


  
"Iie (no)."   
  


  
After that terse answer, Sakura's swelling bubble of joy deflated. She had expected that would be the answer all along but somehow she hoped that today would be different. Especially after Ino had been telling her that Sasuke could possibly be in love with Naruto. 

_'That's impossible! Sasuke hates Naruto!' _

She turned her attention back to her beloved and gave him a shy smile.   
  


  
"It's okay, then. I'll just continue training with you for the rest of the day."   
  


  
Sasuke lets out an inaudible groan. He wanted to get rid of her and had no choice but to resort to low-handed tactics. He jumped down from the tree and landed directly in front of Sakura. She backed up a step, startled as he gave her a tiny smile.   
  


  
"Go home, Sakura. I'll go out with you on the 31st day of June."   
  


  
"Honto (really)?" asked Sakura, her green eyes blinking in disbelief. She decided to leave before Sasuke could change his mind. "Okay! Bye, Sasuke-kun!"   
  


  
She lets out a squeal of delight as she ran out of the forest. His agreement to the date had washed away her doubts about him and Naruto. _'Maybe, he really does like me,'_ she thought happily.   
  


  
Nothing could spoil her day until she heard the grating voice of her long time friend and rival, Ino. She was holding Shikamaru's hand and walking towards her way.   
  


  
"For a girl with a big forehead, you sure don't have a lot of brains."   
  


  
"What do you mean, Ino-pig!"   
  


  
"June only has 30 days, big foreheaded girl!"   
  


  
Sakura plummeted to Earth from her Cloud Nine. She was too excited over her date with Sasuke that she wasn't able to think clearly. June only has 30 days.  Shikamaru turned his head the other way, not wanting to involve himself in a cat fight. Sakura ran back to the forest instead, ignoring them both.   
  


  
"Sasuke-kun!"   
  


  
Sakura looked around frantically in search of Sasuke but he was long gone. Ino gave her a satisfied smirk. When she looked over to see that her boyfriend was still standing there, she waved him away. Groaning, a reluctant Shikamaru chased after the lone ninja.   
  


  
~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~   
  


Shikamaru sat on a tree branch as he spied Naruto joining Sasuke for their so-called date.  _'So far, so good…  Hmm…This was Ino-chan's idea but how come I ended up doing all the work?'_

"Hey, Sasuke!"  Naruto greeted and took a stool beside him.  He started placing his order for a bowl of miso ramen.  Sasuke looked at Naruto lovingly with a faint smile on his face.  He was really dying to know what Naruto wanted to talk about.  _'Maybe it's about us…'  he_ wished dearly inside.  

"Naruto, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"wuddddushhheeyy?…"  

Sasuke could hardly interpret Naruto's "what'd you say?" from his mouth full of ramen.  He was becoming slightly annoyed as he watched Naruto continuing ordering and wolfing down his ramen like there was no tomorrow.   _'If only he pays attention to me as much as his ramen…'  _

"That ramen was delicious!"  Naruto declared, picking his front tooth with his pinky nail after he finished eating.  "After this, let's go train, Sasuke.  I won't lose to you!"  

Feeling perturbed, Sasuke asked, "Don't you think of anything else besides eating ramen and becoming Hokage?"

"Sure I do!"  Naruto exclaimed.  "There's something I need to let you know, Sasuke, but you have to hold my hand under the table."  

Sasuke swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and stared at Naruto with disbelieving eyes.  _'Naruto, are you going to tell me how you feel?'_  he wondered.  The mischievous kitsune grinned at him and tentatively, Sasuke reached for Naruto's hand beneath the table.  Two words came to his mind.  

_At last.___

~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~

Shikamaru wasn't sure what happened but suddenly Naruto left the restaurant in a rush.  He stole a quick glance at a stunned Sasuke and hurriedly chased after Naruto.  He caught up with Naruto half a mile away and saw him doubling over with laughter.  

"Naruto!" called Shikamaru, jogging up to his friend.  "Why'd you leave Sasuke behind?"

"Why can't I?" Naruto retorted childishly.  "He shouldn't have called me _'dobe' when he asked me to meet him at Ramen Ichiraku.  I don't care what he needs to tell me now."_

"What?" Shikamaru exclaimed, blinking.  "But…but I saw you!  I overheard you asking Sasuke to hold your hand!  Weren't you being romantic with him?"  

"I wasn't," Naruto answered.  He gave Shikamaru his famous foxy grin.  "I slipped him the bill!"

Shikamaru slapped Naruto behind the head and groaned.  "Naruto no baka!"  he shouted.  "You ruined everything!  Sasuke thought that he was on a date with you!"  Shikamaru started running back to Sasuke to make amends, leaving a bewildered Naruto staring after him.  

"Sasuke couldn't possibly think that we were on a date...?"  Naruto asked himself for reassurance.  He paused and stared at his fingers that Sasuke had tenderly brushed.  "Did he?"

~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~

  
"What do you want, Shikamaru?"   
  


  
Sasuke was leaning against a tree branch not far away from where Naruto left him. He was fuming inside when he had to pay the bill and now surprised to see Shikamaru approaching him. Shikamaru walked towards Sasuke with a slouched posture and his hands deep inside his pocket. He lets out a tired sigh.   
  


  
"It's not my idea but Ino's. Ever since we're together, she's trying to play cupid for people who she thinks are potential couples. You and Naruto are first on her list."   
  


  
Sasuke gulped. A becoming blush started to spread across his high cheekbones. _'How do they know? I never gave any hints!'_ He turned his frosty gaze towards Shikamaru and was ready to deny any allegations coming his way.   
  


  
"What the hell are you talking about? I hate that dobe!"   
  


  
"Face it, Uchiha. You love Naruto or else you wouldn't have shown up for the 'dates' Ino and I set you up with. It's driving you insane because that bastard is too dense to see it."   
  


  
"Shut up! You don't know anything!"   
  


  
Shikamaru wasn't prepared for Sasuke's violent outburst. Sasuke was absolutely livid when he realized that the previous notes weren't from Naruto.  Sasuke threw a lot of shurikens Shikamaru's way. Shikamaru couldn't block it in time so the tiny metal stars started cutting him. During his block, Sasuke approached him with lightning speed and punched Shikamaru in the face.   
  


  
Naruto appeared exactly that moment and his eyes widened with shock when he saw Sasuke punching Shikamaru, sending him sprawling to the ground.   
  


  
"Sasuke! Why are you fighting Shikamaru?  It wasn't his fault!"   
  


  
Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed and he didn't answer. Instead, he left in an angry huff. _'That baka... he really doesn't understand...' __  
  
_

  
Naruto ran to Shikamaru's side and helped him sit up. Shikamaru wiped away the trail of blood near his lips with the back of his hand. 

_'I should have known that talking to Sasuke wouldn't work!  Damn Ino and her ideas!' __  
  
_

  
When he looked up, Sasuke was long gone. Naruto nudged his friend's shoulder.   
  


  
"Shikamaru! Are you okay?"   
  


  
"That damn Sasuke! He was angry because I stated the truth!"   
  


  
"What truth?"   
  


  
"That he loves you and you're too stupid to see it!"   
  


  
"Naruhodo (I see)..." Naruto stated slowly. His stomach was churning with mixed feelings.  _'Even Shikamaru believes that Sasuke is in love with me.'_ His blue eyes suddenly gleamed. "Shikamaru! You're still bleeding! I've got just the stuff to stop your bleeding."   
  


  
"They're only minor cuts, Naruto. There's no need."   
  


  
"It's no problem, really!"   
  


  
Naruto started rummaging through his bag and went "Yosh!" when he found his vial of tiny white crystals. Shikamaru's lazy eyes widened suspiciously as Naruto opened the vial and started to administer to his many small bleeding cuts.   
  


  
"What kind of medicine is that?"   
  


  
Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully and read the label.   
  


  
"The main ingredient is sodium chloride."   
  


  
"Sodium chloride?" asked Shikamaru, confused. "But isn't that..."   
  


  
He never got to complete his sentence when the white crystals were sprinkled diligently into his open wounds. Shikamaru's painful scream echoed throughout the village of Konoha.   
  


  
"ITAIIIIIII!!!"   
  


~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~

Sodium chloride (NaCl) is salt. Rubbing salt into an open wound is P-A-I-N-F-U-L. Evil Naruto. ^_^ Ino's plan bites the dust yet again and the long awaited cruise begins tomorrow (I don't mean I'm writing it tomorrow).  =P  Another side note, I do like Sakura but in my honest opinion, she just isn't _"The One"_ for Sasuke or Naruto.  


	5. The Test Of Love

[A/N]:**  THANK YOU** Pyro Dragon, Aera-Chan, Bishie huggler, Mori, Koril Dragonic, Beta 4 Hire, sha, mashmoro_love for giving this fic a try and leaving a friendly review!  

**THANK YOU** Ookima, GWFascination, Muchacha, jellox, Irkee, Watermelon Gal, D.A, purrfect679, Kuroi Hikari, firedraygon97, Iceheart19, P-chan, NarutosTwinSister for being so sweet and reviewing Chapter 4!  

Sakura is one smart gal but (I'm assuming this btw) when you're in front your crush, you seem to lose all train of thought so she didn't catch on quite as fast.  Besides, she was rushing out of there before Sasuke could change his mind.  ^_^  As for the nosebleed, it's common in anime and I'm not sure what it's all about either.  When you see something erotic, your face heats up and it cause your nose to bleed, maybe?  =P  

Thanks for reviewing you guys, you say that you look forward to my new chapters, I look forward to your reviews.  *winks*  Hee hee…  As always, please read and review!  Arigato!  

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned and created by the brilliant mind of Kishimoto Masashi. However, this "fan"fiction is created by my twisted mind. ^_^ 

Warnings: YAOI, mainly SasuNaru and also teasing you with a hint of KakaIru. 

Chapter V : The Test Of Love  
  


  
[Cruise time]   
  


  
The next day, the three shinobis of Team 7 met up at the dock. As usual, Naruto ignored Sasuke while Sasuke ignored Sakura and Sakura ignored Naruto. Over an hour had past and Kakashi still hasn't shown up. 

Team 7 wasn't allowed to board the ship without their leader. Sakura had fallen asleep sitting Indian style. Naruto had been standing close to Sasuke, his head nodding dangerously closer to the shinobi.   
  


  
Sasuke sighed as he waited for Kakashi to show up. Suddenly, he felt a soft thud hit his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Naruto using his shoulder as a pillow. A trail of drool from Naruto's mouth was trickling down his blue shirt. A faint smile graced his lips.   
  


  
_'Baka...you're so kawaii-ee (cute) when you're asleep...' __  
  
_

  
Suddenly a poof of gray smoke warned Sasuke that Kakashi would appear immediately. Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him and Naruto ended up banging his head on one of the poles.   
  


  
"Sasuke no baka!"   
  


  
"Oy!" greeted Kakashi. "Sorry, I'm late! Iruka wanted me to watch him model some boxers so..."   
  


  
"LIAR!" screamed Naruto and Sakura in unison. Naruto pointed an accusing finger at him. "Iruka-sensei has been here 2 hours ago!"   
  


  
"I see..." Kakashi replied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "No wonder I couldn't find him anywhere."   
  


  
"Huh?"   
  


  
"It's nothing," Kakashi said, waving his hand. "Let's get onboard and find our rooms."   
  


  
As usual, Naruto was paired up with Sasuke. He checked out one of the rooms nearby and realized that there was only one bed. That means that they would have to share a bed also. He shook his head in despair.   
  


  
"Uso daro, konna (You've got to be kidding me)", whined Naruto. "Why am I always stuck with Sasuke?"   
  


  
"Hmph," Sasuke huffed. "It's not like I want to be with you either, dobe."   
  


  
"Don't call me that!"   
  


  
"But that's what you are! Dobe!"   
  


  
For some unexplainable reason, Sasuke's insult was hurting and angering Naruto more than ever._ 'It must be from all those accusations from the others, saying that Sasuke loves me. Bah!' he thought angrily. He had to do something. That foreign butterflies-in-the-stomach feeling was returning again whenever he looked at Sasuke now.   
  
_

  
"Fine then! Let's switch! I'll room with Shikamaru and you get Choji!"   
  


  
"Fine!" agreed Sasuke in a false bravado. Inside he was quivering with disgust. _'That fatass?'__ But he couldn't let Naruto know how disappointed and hurt he really was that Naruto didn't want to share a room with him.   
  
_

  
Kakashi's single eye gleamed when he spotted Iruka sitting alone, checking off a supply list. He suddenly appeared at the chuunin's side, startling him.   
  


  
"Iruka-san..."   
  


  
"Hai?"   
  


  
"It seems that there are no more rooms. Is it alright if I room with you?"   
  


  
"Gomen, Kakashi-san," replied Iruka good-naturedly. "I prefer to sleep alone. Go ask Gai-san or someone else."   
  


  
"Are… you… sure…?"   
  


  
Kakashi emphasized his words meaningfully towards Iruka, who didn't seem to get the hint. _'Must be hanging around Naruto too long,' Kakashi concluded. Iruka quirked an eyebrow and smiled kindly.   
  
_

  
"Yes, I'm sure," he answered but as he turned his back, he gave Kakashi a doubtful look. _'Hmm... I'll have to double-bolt my door tonight.'   
  
_

  
Underneath that black mask, Iruka could have sworn he saw Kakashi smile maliciously as if he could read Iruka's thoughts.   
  


  
"As if that could stop me from getting in."   
  


  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  


  
Sasuke left for his room while Naruto took his bag and went in search of Shikamaru. Shikamaru and Ino were in the middle of a heated argument and Naruto really couldn't understand what it was about.

"Ino-chan, your plans keep on backfiring!  People are always interrupting him and last time, the stupid moron just pissed off the silent bastard even more!"

"Hey, Shikamaru!"  Naruto interrupted, hoping to help them.  "That stupid Sasuke kept calling me names so I switched rooms.  He even agreed to it."  

"Fine then!"  Ino exclaimed, turning to walk away.  "I'd like to see you do better!"

"Grr!  She makes me so mad!" Shikmaru screamed to no one in particular.  He turned around to face Naruto to give him his opinion.  "Baka...  How dense can you be? Can't you tell that Sasuke was trying to save face?" 

"Save face from what?" Naruto asked obliviously. "From liking me? HA! If someone likes me, I can tell! Sasuke hates me!"   
  


  
"What about Hinata? The poor girl has been in love with you for years and you still don't even know it!"   
  


  
"She is?" Naruto asked incredulously. He shook his head. "You're lying!"   
  


  
"I'm not."   
  


  
"Oh, really?" Naruto scanned the ship for the dark and shy girl. When he spotted her, he waved for her to come his way. "Hinata!"   
  


  
Hinata blushed when she saw Naruto waving and calling for her. Shikamaru crossed his arms, waiting to see what Naruto is up to while Naruto continued waving to her, grinning madly. Hinata slowly made her way to his side, her pale violet eyes not quite reaching his sapphire blue ones.   
  


  
"Hai, Naruto-kun?"   
  


  
"Shikamaru here says you're in love with me. Is it true?"   
  


  
While Shikamaru slapped his forehead out of Naruto's own stupidity for asking such a blunt question, Hinata turned an alarming shade of red. It's a wonder that her skin wouldn't stay permanently pink. Hinata started swaying, her feet becoming unsteady.   
  


  
"I-I..I..."   
  


  
Hinata got no further before she fainted. Shikamaru caught her and waved for Kiba to take her away. When they were both gone, Shikamaru yelled at him.   
  


  
"Naruto you bastard!" Shikamaru scolded. "You don't go about asking girls if they like you like that!"   
  


  
"Eh? Then how did you know Ino liked you?"   
  


  
Now it was Shikamaru's turn to blush.   
  


  
"I'm not going to tell a big mouth like you! It'll be all over Konoha by tomorrow!"   
  


  
"If you're not going to tell me, then stay out of my business!"   
  


  
"I would if I could but I can't," Shikamaru groaned. An idea suddenly came to genius chuunin. "How about we put Sasuke's affection to a test?"   
  


  
"What kind of test?" asked Naruto, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. He still remembered the salt incident and Shikamaru wasn't exactly a forgive-and-forget type of person.   
  


  
"Whenever you're in danger, Sasuke is always ready to save you. Unless that person is important to you, you wouldn't constantly put your life on the line like that."   
  


  
//Flashback//   
  
_"Do you have someone that is important to you?" __  
"Why did...you save me?"   
"How should I know...?"   
"But, why? Why?"   
"I..hated you..."   
"I never asked for your help!"   
"I don't know...my body just moved on its own..."   
"To protect a precious person and knowing it was a trap, he was still able to jump in."   
_  
//End flashback//   
  


  
Haku's words along with Sasuke's and his own came back to haunt him. Naruto shook his head out of his reverie. He never liked to remember that incident where he thought Sasuke had died.  During that time, he felt bleak and lost while his mind went out of control. __

_Hmm…Ino-chan is right.  The simple ideas sometimes are the best ones.  Hehe… It's payback time.  Operation SasuNaru commenced, Shikamaru-style.'_  

Naruto started to consider Shikamaru's suggestion and wondered what the genius chuunin had devised.  "This plan must be very complex, so difficult…"

  
"Actually, it's relatively simple."

"It is?" asked Naruto in disbelief.  "How will we test Sasuke, then?  My life is not in danger."   
  


  
"It is now."   
  


  
After that declaration, Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's ankles and tossed him over the ship.   
  


  
"SHIKAMARU KONO YARO (YOU ASSHOLE)!!!"   
  


  
Naruto landed into the ocean with a huge splash. 

~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~

  
Dun dun dun…  Two chapters left until the dynamic (I wish) conclusion!  =D  


	6. Midnight Confessions

[A/N]:  **THANK YOU Ino Pig, CSMars, crashnburn469, seha, hiKO ghERT for reading this fic and leaving a friendly review!  =D**

**THANK YOU** Muchacha, P-chan,  Sei the purple Ryu, FeatheredEdge, Beta 4 Hire, GWFascination, Ookima, Assassin of the Shadows, watermelon gal, Irkee, Sasuluv, jellox, purrfect679, Bishiehuggler, Kuroi Hikari, mashimoro_love, jazzy, Instant Akumu, D.A, Naruke for reviewing chapter 5!  Some of you came back!  I was worried that my story was starting to lack its appeal and losing some readers.  =T  

Your reviews are delight to read and it's so funny how you guys get into the fic as well.  ^_^  Yes, I am aware that Naruto knows how to swim.  Don't worry, he won't get caught under the ship…  O_O  Scary thought…  LOL…  So please read on to find out what happens and review!  Arigato!  =)

Disclaimer:  Naruto is owned and created by the brilliant mind of Kishimoto Masashi.  However, this "fan"fiction is created by my twisted mind.  ^_^  

Warnings:  YAOI, mainly SasuNaru.      
  


Chapter VI : Midnight Confessions  
  


  
A sixth sense warned Sasuke that something bad had happened to Naruto. He became instantly alert and raced over to the other side of the ship where Naruto was standing previously. When Sasuke saw his beloved flailing helplessly in the water, he didn't hesitate and immediately jumps overboard.   
  


  
"NARUTO!"   
  


  
Above, Shikamaru smiled.   
  


~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~

  
"NARUTO!"   
  


  
Sasuke swam furiously towards Naruto's side while the ship continued to glide on slowly without them. He tried to grab one of Naruto's arm but the idiot was starting to swim in circles around him.   
  


  
"Stop moving!" Sasuke ordered. "I'm coming for you!"   
  


  
"Tasukete kure (save me)!"  
  


Naruto continued flailing his arms and legs. He would sink into the water and bob back up seconds later. Sasuke desperately tried to reach for him again but his arms and legs were starting to stiffen from the frigid water.   
  


  
"C..c..cold.." Sasuke stammered through his clenching teeth.   
  


  
The sun was starting to set and the water was freezing cold. Somehow, Naruto gained control of the situation and was starting to swim towards the ship. Sasuke wanted to strangle him but he was out of reach. He started to notice that the distance between them was starting to stretch even further and Naruto was paddling as fast as he could.   
  


  
Sasuke's brow arched in confusion and he looked back, kind of expecting to see some sea monster chasing after them. When he looked forward again, he saw Naruto looking at him sideways with a sly smirk.   
  


  
Sasuke understood.   
  


  
That damn Naruto, the person he was trying to save, was now racing him back to the ship.   
  


  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  


  
"Brr...!!"   
  


  
Naruto sneezed as Shikamaru pulled him up the ship. Unconsciously, Naruto reached down and pulled Sasuke up. When Sasuke came up, he looked at his hand that Naruto held. 

_'Naruto...do you finally understand?'_ he wondered. 

Before he could say anything, Sakura had somehow appeared and latched onto his neck.   
  


  
"Naruto!" screeched Sakura. "What did you do to Sasuke-kun?"   
  


  
"I didn't do anything!" Naruto denied. Inside he was steaming with fury. _'Why, Sasuke? Why did you have to jump in and try to save me? Now Shikamaru will gloat and say that you like me!' __  
  
_

  
"It's nothing," Sasuke interrupted. He gently pushes Sakura away and started to head for his room. "I'm going to sleep."   
  


  
Naruto stared as Sasuke's retreating figure got smaller as he walked further away. Shikamaru gave him a meaningful look but Naruto's feelings continued to be mixed up inside.   
  


  
_'Do you like me, Sasuke?' __  
  
_

"Hey Naruto, I think you better go check up on Sasuke," advised Shikamaru. _'Baka… I thought he'd understand what Sasuke just did for him.'  He handed Naruto his bag. "I'll go tell Choji about the switch.  Here's your stuff. Go and sleep there tonight."   
  
_

  
"Fine."   
  


  
Naruto didn't feel like arguing and grabbed his satchel back from Shikamaru.  He made his way back to his previously assigned room and knocked on the door. Sasuke didn't answer so he just barged in. He turned the lights on and saw a pile buried beneath the blankets.   
  


"Hey, Sasuke, are you awake?"   
  


  
Sasuke didn't reply but Naruto could hear the loud chattering of his teeth. Underneath the mountain of blankets, Sasuke was wearing only his boxers.  Naruto reached out tentatively and lightly brushed Sasuke's bare shoulder from behind.   
  


  
"YAHH! You're freezing!" Naruto exclaimed. He suddenly realized that Sasuke was freezing from that cold dip in the ocean. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb as he contemplated what to do. "Dou shiyou (What shall I do)?"   
  


  
There was only one way Sasuke could warm up quickly. Body heat. Naruto placed a hand over his wildly beating heart and lets out a fake cough.   
  


  
"Ahem, I'm doing this because it's a teensy bit my fault that you jumped into the water, not because I like you or anything." Naruto could have sworn his mind was screaming 'Usotsuki (liar)!'  but then sleep pervaded.  He yawned loudly as he crept into bed with Sasuke. "I'm so tired... Goodnight, Sasuke."   
  


  
Sasuke awakened at the sound of a door clicking open and then shutting. There was a voice mumbling in the room but his feverish head couldn't make out whose voice it was. He assumed it was Choji's since Naruto doomed him to be roommates with the fat blob.   
  


  
Sasuke shuddered violently as he felt the bed tip to adjust to the new additional weight. The thought of sharing a bed with Choji was enough to make him gag. A pair of arms wrapped around Sasuke's bare midriff and the touch paralyzed him for a moment. Sasuke turned over to kick Choji off the bed but then stopped when he saw a sleeping Naruto beside him.   
  


  
_'Naruto?'__  
  
_

  
Sasuke's heart deepened into a heavenly bliss. He gently placed Naruto's sleeping head on his shoulder and adjusted the blankets over them both. Sasuke closed his eyes and reveled in Naruto's warmth.   
  


  
An hour later, Naruto had somehow managed to squirm his way up and his lips reached Sasuke's. The kiss woke Sasuke up. "Naruto?" he whispered against his lover's lips. Naruto mumbled something incoherent and continued to kiss Sasuke. 

Seeing that Naruto was still in a dream-like state, he pressed further and deepened the kiss. After a while, due to oxygen deprivation, Sasuke pulled away. Naruto's eyes were wide open and they were peering intently at Sasuke. Naruto licked his lips in anticipation.   
  


  
"Sasuke...did you just kiss me?"   
  
  
~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~   
  


  
Sasuke blinked.   
  


  
"You kissed me!"   
  


  
Sasuke's eyes were blazing with fury. It was so like Naruto to reverse the situation and turn the blame on him. Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully and tried to recall what exactly did happen. He blinked as comprehension dawned on him.   
  


  
"Oh! I was dreaming that I was eating ramen at Ramen Ichiraku."   
  


  
_'No wonder you were nibbling on my lips towards the end...'_ Sasuke thought bitterly.   
  


  
"I can't sleep anymore," Naruto said suddenly. "Mind if I open the curtains so we can see the moon?"   
  


  
Without waiting for Sasuke's reply, Naruto pulled the curtains apart. The moonlight streamed inside the room and casted Sasuke's skin into an ivory glow. Naruto could feel his heart beating wildy against his chest. Sasuke crossed his arms and smiled indulgently.   
  


  
"Baka, why even ask if you're not going to wait for my answer?"   
  


  
"That night sky reminds me of you, Sasuke."   
  


  
Sasuke remained silent, not wanting to break the fragile moment between them. Whatever he expected Naruto to say, it definitely wasn't some romantic endearment. Sasuke held his breath in anticipation for Naruto's next words.   
  
"Distant and cold..."   
  


  
"Hmph!"   
  


  
"But also dark, mysterious, and... b-beautiful..."   
  


  
Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. He was smiling that goofy, foxy grin of his. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak what he felt but the words wouldn't come out. Suddenly, Naruto's face turned serious and he broke the thick wall of silence between them.   
  


  
"Why do you always risk your life to save me, Sasuke?"   
  


  
"Can't you figure it out why, Naruto?"   
  


  
"Hai?"   
  


  
"It's because I love you."   
  


  
Naruto went O_O and immediately dashed out of the room. Sasuke stared after him and after a few silent moments, he got up to close the door after Naruto. He sat back down on the bed and gave a defeated sigh. Sasuke turned his gaze back towards the moon.   
  


  
_'How strange, Naruto,'_ Sasuke thought after Naruto left. _'Whenever I see the sunset, I think of you. Bright, warm, and vibrant...' __  
  
_

  
They were opposite like day and night but together, they make a wonderful balance.   
  


  
~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~

Naruto gets a confession from Sasuke but how will he respond?  I hope you'll stick around for the conclusion!  I promise you sparks will fly!  =P  Hee hee…


	7. Naruto's Explosive Declaration

[A/N]:  This is the **last** chapter of "It Started With A Kiss" and I'm glad you guys stuck around for the conclusion!  Again, please read and review.  Arigato!  

**THANK YOU** mkh2, Japime gurl, Aiko Yamada, Donella, dracanta, pingu, Zxully for stopping by and reviewing chapter 6!  Whoo hoo!  I was excited to see your entries!  ^_^ 

**THANK YOU** Irkee, FeatheredEdge, P-chan, Ookima, Watermelon Gal, RuByMoOn17, Bishiehuggler, GWFascination, Beta 4 Hire, jellox, mashimoro_love, iceheart19, D.A, Kuroi Hikari, Koril Dragonic for reviewing my stories a couple of times now.  I am so touched!  

LOL…  I believe some of my readers' comments are even funnier than my own story.  =P  Thanks for pointing out my mistakes because it only helps me improve myself.  I _try_ to keep my characters true to form and sometimes I neglect other important details.  Also, I think I rely too much on the spelling/grammar checker on my Microsoft Word.  No English teacher can save a lost cause like me.  T_T  If there are any mistakes, please feel free to inform me.  Thank you!  

Disclaimer:  Naruto is owned and created by the brilliant mind of Kishimoto Masashi.  However, this "fan"fiction is created by my twisted mind.  ^_^  

Warnings:  YAOI, mainly SasuNaru and also teasing you with a hint of KakaIru.  =P

Chapter VII:  Naruto's Explosive Declaration

Naruto probably could have handled that better. Ever since he had stabbed himself in the left hand, Naruto vowed that he would never back down from anything. This time it was an exception.  Because for a moment there, for a space of two heartbeats, he'd almost replied, "I love you too".   
  


  
_Almost. __  
  
_

  
Naruto raked his fingers through his blonde hair in frustration. Why did Sasuke say that he loves him? They were enemies, then friends, and exactly... what are they now? The sound of floorboards creaking underneath someone's weight cause Naruto to froze. But it was Shikamaru's voice, not Sasuke's, that spoke.   
  


  
"Sasuke told you his true feelings?"   
  


  
"Shikamaru, please... I don't want to talk about it..."   
  


  
"Naruto," said Shikamaru, sighing. He realized that this was his last chance to help them when he saw how desolate Naruto looked over his and Sasuke's situation. "This will be the last time I'm going to interfere between you and Sasuke. Remember how Jounin exams are less than 2 months away?"   
  


  
"Yeah, so?" Naruto asked warily.   
  


  
"After we all become Jounins, you and Sasuke are going your separate ways. So no more pretending to hate each other while secretly relieved that you have an excuse to see each other."   
  


  
"What are you talking about? After we become Jounins, things won't change! Sasuke, that bastard, will still be on the same team as me!"   
  


  
Naruto never once considered that he and Sasuke would part. He assumed that they would always be together, going on missions and fighting over the smallest things. _'Sasuke...'_ Shikamaru grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and started to shake him violently.   
  


  
"Wake up, Naruto! Look at Asuma-sensei or Kakashi-sensei! Are they in teams? Once you're Jounin, you're on your own and set the course for your own life." Shikamaru looked at Naruto and could see the blonde's cerulean blue eyes starting to focus. Maybe he could get through to him. "You have no reason to see or even talk to Sasuke again, unless..."   
  


  
"Unless what?"   
  


  
"Unless you love him so you two could be together. Tell him before it's too late."   
  


  
Naruto didn't answer and started running back to the room that he and Sasuke shared.  When he opened the door, the sight that greeted him had his heart stand still.  Choji was leaning over Sasuke in a very compromising position.  

A hard lump formed in his throat and tears were burning his eyes.  Naruto couldn't bear the sight of it any longer and started to run away.  _'Sorry, Naruto, but sending Choji into Sasuke's room was the only way you could understand…'  _Shikamaru chased after Naruto and placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.  

"Looks like you're too late, Naruto…"

"Sasuke took the first step by telling me that he loves me," Naruto stated slowly as he finally understood and his feelings started to become clearer.  He sighed and decided it was time he did something for Sasuke in return.  "Shikamaru, can you help me one last time?"

"Sure, Naruto," he obliged.  "What do you want me to do?"

 ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

  
_Sasuke, meet me at the bow (front section) of the ship.  I need to talk to you.___

_~Naruto_

"Hn," scoffed Sasuke.  "Does Shikamaru honestly believe that I'll fall for this obviously forged note again?"  
  


Setup or not, Sasuke was not in a humorous mood and was ready to pummel the nosy shinobi.  He was already pissed off at Choji when he came to get his stuff to go back to Shikamaru's room.  He had kneed Sasuke in the stomach as he attempted to steal the free chocolate mints that Sasuke had placed on top of the headboard.  

Sasuke rubbed his aching belly as he headed towards the bow but spotted Shikamaru setting up some odd display of fireworks.  When Shikamaru left, Sasuke gave an evil grin and pulled out some trinitrotoluene in a box nearby.    

"Nothing like a little TNT to make things a bit more festive..."  

When he was done sabotaging the display, Sasuke went to the bow and met Naruto.  He wasn't surprised to see the kitsune standing there and waving madly at him.  

"You wanted to speak to me?"

"Hai (yes)…"  Naruto answered hesitantly.  He raked his fingers through his disheveled blonde hair.  "I'm sorry I ran out on you like that but when I came back and saw you with Choji, I finally understood…"

Sasuke's left eye twitched and he looked as if though he had swallowed something sour.  '_Baka!  How could he possibly believe that I would like Choji?_'  He was about to correct Naruto about what he had thought he'd seen but Naruto held up a hand to prevent Sasuke from interrupting.  

"It made me realize that I do love you, Sasuke…"  he continued.  

"You…you do?"

Sasuke's jaw dropped open in shock and he couldn't believe his ears.  He felt as though all the happiness in the world was given to him when Naruto said that he loves him.  Seeing Sasuke's response as encouragement, Naruto grinned and he continued speaking.  

"I-I want to show you how much I do love you, Sasuke..."

  
~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~   
  


  
From a distance, Iruka sat and watch as the two shyly declared their love for one another. Naruto was starting to stutter while Sasuke could only look down shyly. Naruto was taking hold of Sasuke's hands and awkwardly trying to pull him closer.     
  


  
"Would they hurry up and kiss already?"   
  


  
"Kakashi-san!" Iruka exclaimed, startled at the jounin's sudden appearance. His facial expression started to soften. "Let them take their time. They have forever now."   
  


  
"Hai, hai."   
  


  
Iruka sighed contentedly. Without warning, a tick mark appeared on Iruka's forehead when he felt a foreign object on his body. Through a forced grin and gritted teeth, he requested, "Kakashi, take your hand off my shoulder."   
  


  
Kakashi willing obliged and placed his hand somewhere else. Iruka stiffened when he felt where Kakashi's hand went.   
  


  
"I didn't say you could put your hand beneath my butt!"   
  


  
Kakashi raised an eyebrow and using his most innocent voice, he inquired, "Then where would you like me to put my hands?"   
  


  
"In your own pockets!"   
  


  
~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~

  
  


_'Aishteru (I love you), Naruto…'_

"Sasuke, my heart is exploding with love for you," Naruto declared, using a pun that would go perfectly with his display of affection.  He called for Shikamaru and gave him the thumbs up sign.  "Shikamaru, now!"

"Hai!" Shikamaru exclaimed as he got the cue.  He struck a match and started to light the array of fireworks simultaneously.  Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as he realized what was about to happen.    

**"SHIKAMARU, NOOOOOO!!!"**  
  


Sasuke's horrified scream was drowned out by the massive explosion.  The ship promptly burst into flames and everyone screamed in panic as the ship started to sink.    

  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**_**sigh**  _**

"Well, Naruto is the number one ninja at surprising people," remarked Kakashi to no one in particular.  "You've got to give him credit for the originality in his love declaration."  

Kakashi sat on top of a floating door that was dislodged from the ship and could only watch as everyone started drifting by him and screaming for help.  He ignored their desperate pleas.

"Kakashi-san, tasukete kure (save me)!  I'm going to drown!"  

Iruka grabbed a hold of the door Kakashi was floating on and hanged on for dear life.  Kakashi grabbed him by the wrist and was on the verge of pulling his love up but before he did, he asked, "Iruka-san…  Exactly what do you feel for me?"

"Huh?" asked a startled Iruka.  "What do you mean?  I respect you like a sempai (elder)."    

"That's it?"

"What you do mean, that's it?  Isn't that enough?"

"Sorry, wrong answer!" Kakashi replied.  "I hope you'll start to learn how to swim fast, Iruka-san!"  Kakashi pulled out his copy of "Come Come Paradise" to read and ignored Iruka's crude obscenities as he started to plummet deeper into the murky blue waters.    

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Shikamaru-kun!  My plan worked!  Look at those two!"

In the midst of chaos, Shikamaru had managed to grab one life preserver which he and Ino were holding on to.  Shikamaru sighed and smiled indulgently as he watched the two shinobis finally get together.  _'Even I hadn't plan on this explosion but at least everything worked out…'_

"Yes, Ino-chan.  Your plan really worked."  

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Chikusho (Dammit)"!  Naruto cursed, slapping a hand against his forehead while the other arm was linked around a broken ship part.  "Everyone's going to blame me for this!"  He turned to Sasuke, who was holding the other end.  "Gomen ne (sorry)…  I wanted it to be everything to be perfect so you could see that I really do love you."  

Sasuke stared at the broken ship parts that were on fire and had to suppress his laughter as Sakura tried to swim away from an ardent Lee who was protesting that she needs CPR.  Sasuke lets out a sigh and then smiled.  He should have known that mischief and mayhem always follow Naruto but this time it was his fault.  However, he wasn't about to admit that.  

"It is perfect," he murmured, startling Naruto.  "I couldn't have asked for a better love confession.  Now let me show you how much I love you, Naruto."

Sasuke smiled as he leaned forward to kiss Naruto and this time, the kiss was no accident.  The fireworks continued shooting out brilliant colors above them and the panicked screams sounded more like a chorus of cheers for the two young lovers.  

It started with a kiss... and fittingly enough, the conclusion of this story ended with a kiss.

~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~

"Dynamic" and "sparks will fly" was me prepping you for the 'explosion' in the last chapter.  ^_^  

The End… or is it?   =P  

~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~

I'm seriously contemplating a sequel or perhaps a new story that involves a SasuNaruGaara triangle.  I'm starting to love Gaara, he's such a twisted little boy!  =P  Until I get an outline of how the story is going to be written, I won't start on it just yet.  "It Started With A Kiss" had an outline, that's why I update pretty fast.  In the meantime, I'd like to read some of the wonderful Naruto fics out there.  ^_^  

**SPECIAL THANKS** goes to Irkee, FeatheredEdge, P-chan, Ookima, Watermelon Gal, Iceheart19, GWFascination, Sei the purple Ryu, firedraygon97, Kuroi Hikari, Sei the Purple Ryu, purrfect679, Sasuluv for sticking around so long!  You guys made me laugh with your silly comments and input and it makes me happy to know that you enjoy my weird sense of humor.  I realized that some of you guys are Gundam Wing writers.  I have never even seen GW!  T_T  However, it's so flattering to have talented writers and kind readers as yourself to review my fics.  ***slobbers kisses over everyone***  

Thanks again everyone who read my fic and left me a review!  They are good for a writer's soul and it gives us motivation to know our story is being read.  Thank you for your thoughtfulness and it is deeply appreciated.  ^_^  Until next time!  ***waves*  **


End file.
